Adventure Into Santa Carla!
by EllieAldrin.Feldman
Summary: Bree, Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern decide to go on a road trip to Santa Carla and meet a familiar trio.


A/N: I made this so that it's set in the year 2013, not 1959 or whenever Lost Boys was set.

Chapter: 1 - Adventure time

Sam's P.O.V

The last couple days have consisted of me working hard, not really, in my new job at the Frog Bro comic book store in Santa Carla, California.

Hi my name is Samantha Frog, but everyone calls me Sam; I'm 14, turning 15 on July 4th. I have long mousse color hair and brown eyes. I'm not too skinny like 60 pounds, but I'm about 100; I would say I am probably like Alan in that department. If you ask me if I'm a girly-girl, I'd correct you. I'm full on tomboy.

Anyways, today I was working in the store, sitting behind the counter in a chair with my feet on the counter reading a Teen Titans comic while I blared I Wanna Be Sedated by Ramones from a jukebox in the corner and these boys and girl walked in; one of the boys dropped to the floor and I couldn't help but laugh.

*About 2 days before in Castle Rock*

Bree's P.O.V.

"So school is out. What do we do now?" Chris Chambers asked us.

"Beats me. What do you think Breeane?" My brother, Gordie Lachance, asked me.

Breeane, that's my official name, but my nickname is Bree Lachance. It's odd being twins with this drama king. I have to be grateful, I don't want to end up having Teddy DuChamp as my brother, Jesus Christ, he would kill me, (not really but he would annoy me to the death).

"Maybe we could take a trip, Vern, didn't Billy get a car last year? It's like one of those big caravans?" I shrugged, "Hey Chris, you're nearly 16 right? Didn't you get your license early?"

Chris nodded.

Teddy had started to get jumpy, his hair and glasses bobbing and dog tag swinging across his green t-shirt.

"Guys let's do it!" I said, "Who's with me?"

Everyone said, "Me!" and then we agreed we would meet up tomorrow at 6 in the morning at the tree house with a back pack full of stuff.

Everyone then split up to their houses, Gordie, and I walked down the road for about five minutes. Once Gordie and I got home, we packed. I packed 2 weeks worth of clothes and one sweater. Then my hair brush and toothbrush, and other small needed accessories (for mother natures calling (I hate being a girl for that one thing), makeup (hair clips, hair stuff pretty much, not really makeup), etc.) in a backpack so I could get it anytime.

Then, once I was done, I took a long shower in lukewarm water. Once I was done I went to my room and got some pajamas on (an orange tank top and black spandex shorts) then I combed my (a little longer than shoulder length) brown hair and put it in a ponytail.

I then set my alarm clock for 5:15 and went to bed.

~ 5:15 am ~

"I hate alarms." I slurred and sat up in my bed. I then turned on the lights and adjusted my eyes. I picked up my glasses and put them on my nose. I then walked into Gordie's room next door to mine and slapped him to wake him up.

"Gordo! Wake up!" I said in his ear.

He sat up and I turned on the lights, "Get ready and come to my room when your done, if I'm not there, go down stairs to the kitchen ok?"

"Um, ow!" he said, rubbing his cheek. He yawned like a puppy.

I then walked back to my room and picked out some spandex shorts, a turquoise tank top with a magenta tank top under it, and a pair of black Converse high tops.

After I got dressed I took my hair out of the ponytail and combed it, put it back in a ponytail, then put the brush back in my bag.

I then brushed my teeth and went downstairs to make some pancakes, my favorite. Then Gordie came down in his usual outfit: black converse, worn out jeans, and a red shirt.

We quickly ate breakfast and were done by 5:45. Then we went up to our rooms and got our bags, we each had a back pack. I wrote a note to mom and dad saying we were on a road trip and would call at noon to tell them where we were. Once I was done, I snatched my phone off the top of the fridge, my dad had taken it away, an we ran out the door to the tree house.

We got there at about five till six and everyone was surprisingly there, except Teddy was in the tree house, sleeping. We slapped him to wake him up (I got a good "Ow!" outta him) and then got everything in Vern's van.

After everything was in the back we opened the side doors, "Holy crap!" Teddy yelled and pointed to the purple bean bg chair and the soft orange carpet on the floor.

We then sat down and I was in the back in between Vern and Teddy. Chris was driving and Gordie was in the passenger side.

"Gordo, put this in." I said, poking the back of his head and handing him a cd. He put it in, turned the volume up and 23 started playing. I pulled a Coke out of my bag and popped it open.

"I'm, bored." Vern said.

"We haven't even left Castle Rock yet." I said.

"What is this shit?" Teddy asked, gesturing toward the CD player.

"23, idiot." I said.

"Change it." Teddy said. Gordie changed the song to Thrift Shop.

"Now this, is music!" Teddy said.

It was now a little after 6 and we headed out of Castle Rock. Soon enough, Teddy fell asleep, then Vern and then me.

Soon, I was woken up by Teddy shifting positions from leaning on the window to leaning and oddly enough, snuggling, on my shoulder, I pushed him off and he hit his head on the side. "Ow." he rubbed his head and looked at me.

I laughed, "Hey what time is it?" then Teddy asked, "Where are we?".

Gordie replied, "It's 9:15, and were in Redlands, California!" he laughed and Chris said, "Good morning sleepyheads!"

"Morning Chambers!" I said, flicking his head.

"What was that for?" He asked, surprised.

"Nothing. I just forgot to-

wa-it." I said. I leaned in close to Teddy.

"Teddy, c'mere. I need to tell you something VERY important." I said to him.

"What is it?" He asked. I flicked him in the forehead.

"What the hell?" He said, alarmed.

"I forgot to do that this morning!" I said happily.

"Dude, you slapped me this morning!" He exclaimed.

"Still, I slap you AND flick you every morning." I simply said. Teddy flicked my forehead and, before we knew it, we were in a smacking war.

"Guys, quit flirting back there!" Chris yelled over his shoulder.

"We are NOT flirting!" We both yelled.

Then Vern soon woke up, saying he was hungry. Go figure.

Since Vern was hungry I asked, "Who has money?"

Everyone looked at each other, Chris drove off the highway and into a McDonalds parking lot. We got out of the car and stretched; we then got our back packs and got our money out.

We then shut the back and went to the side, we all sat in a circle except Teddy who posed on the loveseat saying he was too sexy for the gay carpet.

We ignored him and went to counting the money. I had $5.13, Chris had $4.83, Gordie had $4.94, Teddy had $7.08, and Vern had $3.62. "Ok, so that equals $25.60. Not too bad." Chris said and put our money in his pocket.

Vern tugged on Chris's shirt, "I'm hungry, can we please eat now?".

"Sure Vern."

We walked in to the McDonalds. We each ordered a 15 cents burger (I kept the really cheap prices) and shared an extra large coke. Once we finished Vern went and refilled the drink for the third time and we left. We now had $24.85 left.

We hurried into the van and settled back in the seat, Teddy now complaining of his boredom.

"Guys, can we stop someplace?" He asked.

"No," Chris replied.

"Where are we going anyways?" he asked once again.

"I don't know, anybody have ideas?" Chris asked.

I then looked for any ideas, well I did have one. "Hey guys I got an idea! Mine and Gordie's cousins live some where in Santa Carla, and maybe we could stay there. She has like a mansion so we could probably stay with her."

I got some replies of cool, and awesome. Then I asked where we were at, Chris said we were about 3 hours from Sacramento, Ca.

"I'm SOOO bored!" Teddy exclaimed for what had probably been the 50th time.

"Suck it up, Buttercup." I said. I put my headphones over my ears and listened to my playlist of Taylor Swift music. Teddy grabbed my iPod.

"Taylor Swift Mega Mix, really?" He asked about the name of the playlist.

"I find her soothing." I simply said.

It had been about an hour when I got an odd look from Teddy.

"What? Never seen a girl before?" I asked.

"No, it's just that," he tried to hold back fits of laughter, "you're singing."

Oh my god, I was singing. I figured out that I had been singing to Speak Now by Taylor Swift.

I took it casual, "Pfft, so? This is a free country." I said.

"Dude, I think I know what he's trying to tell you." Chris said.

"What?" I asked him.

"He's trying to tell you that you're singing like a goddess, in his opinion." Gordie said. Teddy's face flooded the deepest shade of red imaginable. I started laughing. Eventually, we were all laughing histarically.

It was around 1pm when we passed Sacramento and we now had a hour to San Francisco, then 1 1/2 hours down to Santa Carla.

I then was tired of hearing Teddy complain so I told him to look for chicks on the side of the road, I didn't seriously mean it, but Teddy was staring out the window like he was a hawk looking for prey.

"Boys…" I mumbled and started to mess with my rubber band on my arm, eventually I took it off and flicked it at Teddy's head.

We then passed San Francisco and then a hour and a half later, a big sign that said SANTA CARLA. On the back in bold print was MURDER CAPITOL OF THE WORLD!

I shuddered and looked away. We were now in Santa Carla. I poked Teddy who was cleaning his dog tag, and Vern who was sucking on his fingers.

Then we all yelled, "WE'RE HERE!". Soon we all got jumpy.

"Guys, calm the hell down or I'll slap every one of you." Chris said. I told Chris the streets to turn and he did, then we arrived in front of a two story house that was a little bigger than normal.

We got out of the car and got our bags, we each had two. We then knocked on the door and greeted by our friendly cousins, Bridgit, Kerry, and Rory.

"Hey you guys!" Bridgit said, hugging Gordie and me. "It's been SOOO long!" She noticed Chris. "And who's this big hunk of pursuit?" She asked touching his chest.

"Can you tell her to quit touching me?" Chris asked us.

"Hey." Rory said.

"Sup Ror?" I asked my younger cousin.

"Hi Breeane, Gordon, you guys staying over for a while? You can show them to the rooms downstairs." Our aunt Ginny said pointing to the stairs that led to the cellar.

"Aunt Ginny, it's Bree and Gordie." I said. She laughed and guided us toward the cellar. Our cousins stayed at the top of the stairs with Aunt Ginny while we ventured into the cellar.

We poured down the stairs in to a major big game room with many games boards and cards; there was also one bed, a huge couch, and two bean bags.

We pulled straws over the bed, Teddy got it. Then the couch, Gordie got it. So Chris and Vern got the bean bags.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"Just sleep on the bed." Gordie said.

"Why do I have to sleep, with, that?" I asked.

"You don't. He'll fall off halfway through the night anyway." Chris explained.

We all set up and it was around 5 when we were done. We all were tired; I hugged Chris and thanked him for driving us.

"Hey, I found me a tv!" I said, dusting off an old tv. I turned the power on and it worked perfectly. It had a VCR and piles upon piles of cassette tapes.

"Hey, Vern, look at this one." I said, gesturing Vern over to me while I looked at the tape that said, "The Lost Boys".

Vern turned the box around in his hands.

"It says it was made in 1988!" Vern exclaimed.

"Put this in!" Teddy said, holding Jurassic Park 1, 2, and 3 in his hands. I pushed Jurassic Park into the VCR and we started to watch Jurassic Park.

Ok, I'll level with ya. The first scene was pretty freaky.

"When will there be anything good in this?" Teddy asked.

Right after he said that, a large man had been spit on by a dinosaur.

"I know that dinosaur! It's Diloposaurus!" I exclaimed. "It shoots poisonous spit at its prey when it's two frailes on the sides of its head are out."

"That is a Tyrannosaurus rex!" Teddy exclaimed. Right after he said that, the T-Rex picked up a man and ate him. I pushed my face into Gordie's arm. And believe me, that was scary to see.

Soon after that, I drifted asleep with Teddy and Gordie beside me.

"HEY! Wake up!"

"Don't you dare!" I mumbled to some one.

"Oh, I do dare!" I think it's Teddy's voice yelled.

"Ok try me…"

SPLASSHH

"Damn you!" I yelled, now soaked with water.

Laughter surrounded me, I soon hopped in the shower and got out, then into spandex shorts and an orange tank top. Then dried, combed my hair and put it in pigtails.

I came out and everyone was sitting on the bed watching Jurassic Park 3.

"Of course you're watching this." I said, walking over to them.

"We're going to go to the board walk, want to come?" Gordie asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Letttt'sssss goooooooo!" Teddy screamed and jumped up the stairs.

We all followed Teddy and went to the board walk.

After many rides Teddy and I BEGGED to go on, and cotton candy that Vern HAD to have, we passed a comic store that Gordie would DIE without going to so we walked inside.

Gordie looked around, he seen all the comics and fainted, there weren't as many comics in Castle Rock. Also I needed to look for some Spiderman comics to complete my collection.

The girl sitting on the counter must have thought we were crazy.

She was dressed in beige rock climbing shorts and dark green tee with dog tags, she wore brown hiking boots on her kicked up feet, she also had a red bandana wrapped around her wrist, next to her was some glasses that looked like Teddy's and her long brown hair in a ponytail.

Sam's P.O.V

"Hi!" I said putting my comic aside, putting on my glasses and walked over to them, they looked new.

"Hey." The one that must be the leader said.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you guys before." I asked looking at them, the fainted boy was awake now.

"Yeah." The girl said.

"Cool my name is Samantha Frog, just call me Sam though."

They all said ok, then the girl said, "Well my name is Breeane Lachance, other wise known as Bree, this is my brother Gordie, and Christopher Chambers, Theodore DuChamp, and Vern Tessio."

"Hi Bree! Gordie! Vern! Christopher! And Theodore!" I said waving.

"I'm actually Teddy…" Teddy mumbled.

"And I prefer Chris." Chris said.

"Ok, Hi Chris! And Teddy!" I waved again.

Teddy went to the front, "Do you run this store by yourself?"

"No I work here for my brothers, Edgar and Alan Frog." I said

"Can we meet them?" The girl asked

"Sure, hey Edgar, Alan c'mere!" I yelled and my brother's heads peered around from one of the shelves, then they walked over.

"Hey guys, these are my new friends, there new here, that's Bree, Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern, and guys these are my brothers Edgar and Alan Frog." I said.

"Hey." They said.

"What time do you guys close?" Bree asked.

"Anytime. Why?" Edgar said.

"Maybe we could hang out some time?" She replied with some yeas and sures.

"Ok, sure we'll close up early, then we can show you around."

"Boss!"

They helped us close up and we walked around, after a bit I walked in back with Bree.

"Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure Sam, what's up?

"Well, do you like any one, I'll keep it between us?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Yeah I think Teddy is cute… Can you see if he likes me?"

"Sure thing! And now that I think about it I kinda like your bros, can you see if they… like me?"

"Sure, anything for my new best friend!" I said.

"Yes!" I thought, "She's gonna ask Teddy if he likes me! I gotta remember to ask Edgar and Alan if either one of them likes Bree. I think Edgar does. Or Alan. Whatever, they're non-identical or whatever you call twins who look different than the other. One of them has to like her."

"Hey." I heard behind me.

"Jesus!" I jumped and yelled. I turned around to see that it was Teddy.

"Sorry if I scared ya." He said.

"It's okay." I replied. I stuffed

my hands in my pockets of my shorts.

Vern ran up to us.

"Hey, how come you didn't do "two for flinching" to her?" Vern asked.

"She's a girl. I'm not allowed to hit girls." Teddy replied.

"But, but, but," Vern said.

"Just keep walkin' Verno." I said, pushing on his back, whih left me and Teddy.

Then things got awkward.

"Hey, um, listen, I was wondering, if, um," Teddy began.

"Guys! Look at this sweet ride!" Chris said, pointing up at a ride called, "The Cyclone".

"Hey, I got a dollar. Who's goin'?" I asked, holding up my one dollar bill. Teddy yelled "Yes!" and we paid and climbed into one of the odd compartments.

"Ok, first things first. Did you two eat anything before you got on this?" The guy that caged us asked.

"Uh, no." We lied in unison. I had just had a cotton candy and Teddy had three sno cones. "Um, why?" I asked.

"If you eat something before you go on the ride, you'll hurl." The guy replied.

"Perfect." I thought, "I might just hurl on the guy I like."

"Second, are you two dating?" He asked.

"Noooooooo..." We both said again in unison.

"Ok, because if you were, this'd RUIN your relationship." He said, shutting us in a cage.

"Now I'm scared." I said.

"Me too." Teddy agreed. I gripped the bar tightly. Teddy put his hand on my hand.

"Um..." I said, staring down at the ground and his hand.

I saw Chris and Gordie laughing at us, Bree chatting up Edgar and Alan, and Vern pointing at mine and Teddy's hands.

"At least they seem to be having fun." I said.

"Shit right." Teddy said.

"Um, Teddy?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"The ride's starting." I said nervously.

"Shit." We both said.

"Bree! It's starting!" I heard Chris yell from the ground. The ride started to go round, and so did the cage. While the ride spun, so did the cage. People were screaming, along with me and Teddy. I put my head onto Teddy shoulder. He gripped my hand. I felt scared while I was on the ride, but I felt safe with Teddy being there with me. Before I thought, I kissed him.

"What am I doing?!" I mentally screamed at myself.

"You're kissing the boy you like, duh!" Another part of me mentally screamed. I pulled away from him.

"Woah." He said, mesmerized.

The ride slowed and the same guy opened the cage and let us out. I ran to Bree and pulled her into our comic book store.

"What happened up there?" Bree asked, scared and surprised by the expression on my face. I paced with one hand on my forehead, the other on my hip.

"Why did I do that?" I repeated while I paced.

"Do what?"

"That!"

"What's "that"?" Bree asked, now sounding alarmed and scared, putting air quotes around "that".

"Gordie's gonna kill me!" I said.

"My brother will not kill you!" Bree said, holding onto my shoulder.

"Not your brother Gordie!" I exclaimed.

"Then who Gordie?" Bree asked, she seemed puzzled.

"My boyfriend Gordie! Well, his real name is Cameron, but I call him that!" I explained.

"So, what's the problemo here?" Bree asked, she now seemed very confuzzled (haha, confuzzled.).

"I kissed Teddy!" I screamed at her. We heard a knock on the store window. The boys.

"Shit." I said. I eyed them intensely. Chris and Goride were laughing their heads off, Vern was pointing at me again, and my brothers, well, looked pretty stunned, with their jaws hypothetically to the concrete. Teddy turned on his heel and ran for it.

"Bree, I gotta go." I said, running out the door.

Bree's P.O.V

All I saw was my friends laughing hard and Sam bolt out the door after Teddy.

I ran for quite some time but I eventually caught up to Teddy.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up and said, "Nothin', really."

We started walking on the white sand both of our hands in our pockets.

"So, I, um," I began.

"Sam!" I heard someone yell. We spun our heads around to see the one person I DIDN'T want to see right now, Cameron, my boyfriend.


End file.
